nscfandomcom-20200222-history
New Acadia
NOTE: To see entries and voting history, please scroll towards the bottom of the page. New Acadia (French: Nouvelle Acadie, Long Form: La République de la Nouvelle Acadie) is an island nation that participates in the Nation Song Contest, debuting in version 52. At A Glance Etymology The name "New Acadia" comes from the historical region of Acadia, the English name for the former French colonial region in northeastern North America, which is today typically referred to as The Maritimes, the Canadian provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Prince Edward Island, along with the American state of Maine. History The story of the Acadians is unique, in that they are a historically peaceful and tolerant people who share a rich culture and a special bond. The settlement of Port-Royal (present day Annapolis Royal) in 1607 was originally founded by the Acadians, and is the oldest continuous European settlement to ever have been founded in North America. Their early history was that of subsistence and harmony, developing bonds with the local aboriginal tribe, the Mi'kmaqs and learned their hunting and fishing techniques. Their location, though, was on the frontier of a power struggle between French and British territories. Their land was repeatedly ceded between nations, and the Acadians learned to live productively through neutrality and refused to choose sides. This led to their nickname 'the French neutrals.' After the Treaty of Utrecht in 1713, the Acadian territory (minus Cape Breton Island in Nova Scotia) was permanently ceded to the British. Thus, the Acadians were forced to sign an oath of allegiance to the Crown. In a trade for their loyalty, they stipulated that they would remain neutral in conflict against the French and Aboriginals. In the mid 18th century, with the British and French conflicting again, the Crown demanded the Acadians take an absolute oath of allegiance to the British, meaning they would have to take arms against their French neighbours and family. Not wanting to turn against their family in French territory, along with believing their allegiance would compromise their religious beliefs, they refused. In response to their insistence on neutrality, the British Colonel Charles Lawrence ordered the mass deportation of the Acadians. In what was known as "Le Grand Dérangement" (The Great Expulsion), over 14 000 Acadians were removed from their territory, with their homes burned and lands confiscated In the Nation Song Contest Radio-Acadia, the French broadcaster, is in charge of choosing entries for odd-numbered editions, while NABC, the English broadcaster, is in charge of even-numbered editions, though both broadcasters tend to lean towards English entries, as can be seen through their choice of entries. *New Acadia and Kostanovia both tied for 7th place in NSC 64. However, as Genext (3rd place) withdrew, the 7th placed song prequalified for NSC 65; the tiebreak went to Kostanovia as they had more voters. * Note: All Final editions have 28 (and rarely 29) entrants, while semi-final entrants differ between editions. * ^ Note: Qualified from rest-jury. * SWING set an NSC record for the highest position and points attainted from a rest jury qualifier (at the time). As well, they are the highest position and score ever attained by a New Acadian artist. New Acadia has given 1624 points in 28 final events. They have awarded the most points to: ''(TOP 10): New Acadia has received 1,952 points in 17 final events, for an average of 114.82 points per final. The nation has ''received the most points from: (TOP 10) In Spinoffs To date, New Acadia has hosted three spinoffs. They are, Oldies (1900-1959), Christmas 4.0, and NSC Covers & Remixes Annual Awards User Awards Music Awards